thenewcompanyballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terminology
Anschluss Originally a Nazi propaganda term used to refer to the annexation of Austriaball into Nazi Germanyball, it is used by German companyballs and Nazi Germanytangle when taking clay of other companies. This is displayed when the former features characteristics of the latter. It has been temporarily banned from the Companyball Reddit ('Joke Life Preserve' process), though it still makes regular appearances on Facebook from time to time. The phrase is infrequently followed by zeit. There are anschluss forms for other countries. For example, Rede Globoball uses "ãoxluss". Börk is a meaningless word that originated from the Muppets Show Swedish Chef (1). It has no meaning at all because it was just supposed to sound Swedish-like. When it was integrated into the meme, this word has been used to define an exclamation made by a company, each of the latter having its own version, listed here below. Several comics have been made about Ikea infecting other companies with börk and turning them into zombies, thus triggering the Börkpocalypse. SOME EXAMPLES OF THE BOOK OF BORK, Written by IKEAball *Peppa Pig Studiosball - Muddy puddle Muddy puddle *K-Wal-Getball - K-Wal-Get K-Wal-Get *Krusty Krabshell - Krusty Krusty *Deacoball - Deaco Deaco *Quarterer Technologiespotato - Quarterer Quarterer *Ajax Corporationball - Ajax Ajax *Hostile Takeover Bankcube - Hostile Hostile Companies like their typical foods Sometimes, in Companyball comics (often as an insult; i.e. remove _____) companies are referred to as typical foods from that country. This originated from calling Turkish companies (and later the whole Muslim companies in general) 'kebab', from the 'Remove Kebab' copypaste. Here is a list in alphabetical order: TBA Historical: TBA Exclamations/Swearings Usually, companies exclamate in their own language but there are some exceptions like IPBCcube that shouts mainly "Oy vey". The mostly known swear is Kurwa that literally means b*tch or wh*ore in the Polish language. TBA Kawaii Kawaii is a term of Tritisubishi. It is a term for when it is interested in adorable things, and illustrates this by wearing appropriate garbs, such as cat ears or a furry tail. It is often joked about as contageous, and a manipulative phase in a new Toho Company Ltdball uprising. Laughing Here are distinctive laughs of some Companyball characters. *[[Quarterer Technologiespotato|'Quarterer Technologiespotato']] - LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL TBA Relavence Relevance is a Polandball term used for saying (political, historical and economical) importance of a particular company. It can also refer to the size of that company. Dialects TBA Companyball grammar Can into This phrase means that a certain company can achieve to get something. Notable examples are TBA Cannot into This phrase means that a certain company can't achieve to get something. Notable examples are TBA Clay It means land. For example, TVPbrick often complains to Channel One Russiaball for stealing his clay and horses. This term originated in a YouTube video (broken) posted ranting against Kebab from Serbiaball's point of view. It is from the 'Remove Kebab' copypasta. The video gave Bosniaball one chance to give back Serbia's righteous clay. "Clay" is probably the result of a literal bad (machine) translation of the word "land" (as in piece of land) from Serbian to English. Gib German imperative for give. Very common phrases are gib clay or gib sea. Gib sea is frequently used by landlockeds (ORFbrick,[TV Bolivianaball, MTVAball, SNTball, RTV San Marinoball, SRG SSRbrick, RTSball, MTRKball, ...) Often used by Gypsyballs. Hue The typical laugh of Brazilian companyballs and also of the Lusosphere companyballs. Remove HUE is equivalent to the more correct form Remove Feijoada. Of It's the symbol of broken English. It's often put in random places or, more frequently, after the verb to be. Plox It means please. Pay de(n)bts Often satirized in Companyball is the fact that many companies owe many other companies money via the International Monetary Fund. Contrary to the popular stereotype of the ABCball owing many companies money; due to TVPbrick's natural eurocentrism, it often involves other countries of Europe owing money to one another. A more popular example is ERTworm owing ARDball money, and constantly (and successfully) begging for more. Make Sometimes, make is put in front of verbs often like making or makes. Stronk Broken English spelling of strong. Yuo Broken English spelling of you. Homosex/Homogay/Gender Usually, it could mean companies that like homosexuals or transgender people, or companies that recognize them and don't discriminate against them, with a well-known example being SVTball and if a company cannot into gender or does not want into gender, they don't recognize homosexuals or transgenders as good, and often discriminates them by using religion, and popular examples of anti-homosex/homogay/gender companies would be Channel One Russiaball, TVPbrick, or VRball. Overall, it just means LGBT people or companies that like the LGBT community. In Companyball, homosex, homogay, and gender basically mean the same thing. AIDS It usually means the disease, but in here, it means the companyball is "bankrupt" (ex. RadioShackball), but it can be combated, as some companyballs have gotten out of bankruptcy successfully (ex. American Airlinesball). Rage text Rage text is a minor feature of the meme where a company, usually floating, insults with text on its behind. The text is always uppercase and usually red, mixed with "Remove" and various swear words. Company Polandball Fusions Basically, it is two companies uniting or fusioning to make a new company. Here are the current ones: TBA Category:Help Category:Elements Category:Terminology |}